Double, Double Toil and Trouble
by hiriki
Summary: "Oh. Não me lembro do dia em que casamos, Shion. Acho que sou um péssimo marido."


**No. 6 não me pertence. Tudo criação da Asano Atsuko e umas remexidas do Studio Bones.**

**Não sei se isso pode ser considerado uma comédia. Eu não ri, pelo menos. OTL**

**Inukashi = Guarda-Cães, Dogkeeper, como queira chamar.**

* * *

><p>Era da natureza de Shion se dedicar ao máximo a tudo o que fazia. Fosse a tarefa controlar um parque da No. 6, organizar livros, ler tragédias épicas ou limpar os cachorros de Inukashi - sua atual ocupação -, ele fazia sem nenhum receio ou preguiça. O que, normalmente, lhe custava uma grande quantidade de tempo.<p>

- Se você não terminar com esse banho logo, ele ficará com uma pneumonia! - gritou Inukashi pelas suas costas. O cachorro que ele limpava grunhiu, como se concordasse com a garota.

- Já estou terminando. Apenas quis assegurar que ele realmente ficasse limpo...

- Ah, por favor, Shion. - ela riu com certo desdém. - Já deu tempo de lavar até os bigodes dele. De qualquer forma, não se esmere tanto, em um ou dois dias sendo usados por aqueles porcos imundos como cobertores, estarão mais sujos do que nunca.

Shion nunca conseguiria entender como Inukashi chamava seus hóspedes daquela maneira, e estava a ponto de tentar incutir alguma gentileza nela quando notou que o céu escurecia rapidamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele começou a enxugar o resto da espuma do cachorro o mais rápido que podia.

- O que houve? - quis saber Inukashi. - A ideia de que eles ficarão sujos em pouco tempo lhe faz querer sair correndo daqui ou o quê?

- Nezumi - ele balbuciou.

Inukashi ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Seu cabelo branco está lhe deixando gagá? Eu não sou aquele nojento do Nezumi.

- Tenho que voltar para casa - Shion corrigiu sua frase rapidamente. - Nezumi deve estar de volta em pouco tempo e eu nem comecei o jantar.

Por um momento, Inukashi observou-o calada, como se absorvesse o significado das palavras do outro. Depois, ela jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada esganiçada.

- Ha! Ah, Shion, isso é tão deprimente!

- O que houve? - ele perguntou com um ar quase inocente.

- Você! Você não existe! Você é _deprimente_! Você é bom demais para o seu próprio azar! - ela riu novamente. - Seria realmente hilário se aquele idiota do Nezumi fraquejasse o suficiente para ficar desse jeito! Oh, sim, ele abandonaria o trabalho mais cedo para lavar a roupa ou algo do tipo!

Shion mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado e confuso por tantos "você" na mesma frase.

- Eu sei que o Nezumi não é desse tipo. E eu também não sou assim. Só é um hábito meu fazer o jantar quando ele demora para voltar...

Inukashi segurava-se para não explodir em mais risadas enquanto fazia sinais para os cachorros voltarem para a construção decadente do hotel.

- Ah, claro. Shion, você daria uma ótima esposa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sou um homem, Inukashi.

- E daí? Toda essa preocupação com assuntos domésticos só revela o seu lado de dona-de-casa. Não que eu esperasse algo diferente de você, Bom Menino de Cabelos Brancos.

Ela riu do apelido que acabara de inventar, e acompanhou os cachorros até o hotel.

- Eu voltarei amanhã para terminar - garantiu Shion, apontando para os cachorros que ainda não haviam sido limpos e elevando o tom de voz para que a outra o escutasse.

- Se você puder deixar seus afazeres de esposa para fazer isso, Bom Menino, eu agradeceria! - ela gritou de volta com um tom risonho. - Pagarei o suficiente para você comprar um jogo de panelas novo!

Shion observou-a se afastar por alguns minutos, o cenho franzido. O que havia de errado em cuidar da casa? Em querer fazer o jantar para Nezumi?

Não havia nada de errado. Claro que não.

_Nada de errado. _Sua mente repetia obsoletamente enquanto ele corria de volta para casa.

* * *

><p>O céu já estava suficientemente escuro para fazer a No. 6 parecer um amontoado de luzes coloridas à distância quando Nezumi desceu as escadas familiares que levavam para a sua "casa". Talvez o termo "toca" fosse mais adequado.<p>

Seus passos ecoaram de maneira solitária enquanto ele andava pelos corredores da galeria até chegar à pequena porta de madeira. Ele parou, espreitando como um animal, atento a qualquer ruído. O lugar estava silencioso, como era de se esperar. Shion deveria estar lendo. Ou talvez tivesse morrido depois de lavar tantos cachorros num dia só.

A ideia quase o fez querer rir. Teria uma bela conta a acertar com Inukashi se ela tivesse feito-o morrer.

Um cheiro forte de alho e algum tempero desconhecido se alastrou rapidamente quando Nezumi abriu a porta. Ele teve um rápido vislumbre do ambiente antes de ouvir uma voz familiar lhe chamar.

- Nezumi! - Shion sorria atrás do pequeno fogão, parecendo nervoso.

- Ah, você está vivo.

- Por que o tom de decepção?

- Vamos, Shion, não chore. Foi uma brincadeira.

Shion não respondeu, mas não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso. Vindas de Nezumi, brincadeiras eram um tanto raras. Se ele tinha articulado uma, significava que estava de bom-humor - o que também era um tanto raro.

- O que está fazendo? Cheira bem. - disse Nezumi enquanto malocava sua jaqueta em um canto qualquer.

- Ah - o sorriso de Shion tremeu de forma quase trágica. - Quanto a isso... temos um pequeno problema, Nezumi.

O tom de voz de Shion delatava nervosismo, como se esperasse ser espancado a qualquer momento. O rosto de Nezumi endureceu.

- Problema? O que houve?

Shion engoliu em seco.

- O jantar... ainda vai demorar. Eu comecei agora, então... - a frase morreu em sua boca.

Nezumi piscou.

- Hã, sério?

- Sim.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, depois desatou a rir.

- O que...? Ei, Nezumi! - o riso do outro pareceu enervar Shion ainda mais. - Recomponha-se! O que diabos...

- Você - ele disse em tom esganiçado, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de riso.

- Eu...?

- Shion, você não existe.

- Primeiro Inukashi, e agora você... o que eu fiz, afinal?

Nezumi adotou uma expressão exagerada de falso desespero, e imitou a voz de Shion em tom de deboche:

- "Temos um pequeno problema, Nezumi! O jantar! O jantar! O JANTAR!" - ele começou a rir de novo.

- Pare com isso! - exclamou Shion, sentindo-se sem graça pela ridicularização.

Nezumi ria tanto que cambaleava. Shion abandonou o fogão para segurá-lo como pôde, desajeitadamente aparando-o pelos ombros.

- Pare com isso de uma vez! É perigoso!

- Certo, certo, Majestade. - Nezumi ainda tinha um fantasma de riso em seu rosto, e usou os braços do outro como apoio para se endireitar. - Foi apenas um pequeno surto dramático. Não abandone o jantar por tão pouco. Ele merece sua atenção depois de um episódio tão sério quanto esse que acabamos de vivenciar.

Shion franziu as sobrancelhas, mas fez o que Nezumi sugeriu.

- Eu só estava um pouco preocupado. Você passou o dia fora, e precisa se alimentar bem...

- Não seja idiota. Eu não vou morrer por ficar algumas horas sem comer.

Shion lançou um olhar de preocupação na direção dele.

- Mesmo assim...

Nezumi suspirou.

- Não se preocupe tanto assim. Preocupe-se mais com você mesmo, vale mais à pena. E vou lhe ajudar com esse jantar, apenas para provar para você que não vou desmaiar ou morrer repentinamente nem nada do tipo por passar o dia fora.

Shion observou a silhueta de Nezumi se aproximar com olhos surpresos. Ele não parou de encarar Nezumi, que se ocupava em descascar cebolas, até este lhe lançar um olhar irritado e questionar:

- O que é?

Shion piscou. E sorriu.

- Nada. Só fico feliz por você estar de bom-humor.

Nezumi o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de pousar a mão na cabeça de Shion e bagunçar seus cabelos brancos.

- Eu não sou o monstro deprimido que você pensa, Shion. E vamos cuidar desse jantar de uma vez. - ele adotou uma expressão cômica. - Só Deus sabe quantas horas meu pobre corpo faminto pode aguentar se manter... não sei se conseguirei sobreviver a isso, Shion. De qualquer forma, saiba que foi bom viver ao seu lado e-

- Certo, você já debochou de mim o suficiente, Nezumi. - ele tentou soar irritado, por mais feliz que estivesse em saber que Nezumi estava bem.

- Seu tom de irritação não foi nada convincente, sabe. Posso lhe dar umas aulas de atuação, se julgar necessário.

Definitivamente, Nezumi estava de ótimo humor.

* * *

><p>Três horas mais tarde, o quarto estava completamente silencioso. Shion e Nezumi já haviam ido se deitar há alguns minutos, dividindo a mesma cama apertada por falta de qualquer outro lugar maior.<p>

Já fazia tanto tempo que estavam amarrados àquela rotina que Nezumi já conseguia identificar alguns hábitos de Shion. Sabia que ele mordia os lábios quando estava ansioso. Que gostava de dormir virado para o lado da parede. E sabia muito bem que ele estava respirando rápido demais para estar dormindo, naquele momento.

Em silêncio, Nezumi observava os ombros de Shion acompanharem o ritmo de sua respiração, até a voz do garoto cortar o ar:

- Nezumi.

- Hummm?

- Eu estava pensando numa coisa.

- Pensar é bom. Tira seus neurônios da ociosidade. Tente pensar em duas coisas, e não só uma, para variar um pouco.

Shion ignorou o comentário sarcástico de Nezumi e, ainda encarando a parede, continuou:

- Inukashi me disse algo que me deixou curioso.

Em algum ponto atrás dele, Nezumi suspirou.

- Não escute aquela louca, sério.

Shion passou alguns minutos em silêncio, até retomar o diálogo:

- Deixe para lá. Você não vai levar a sério mesmo.

- Eu sempre levo tudo o que você diz a sério, muito a sério, Sua Majestade.

- ...Eu pareço uma esposa?

- Perdão?

- Inukashi disse que eu pareço uma esposa, que eu me preocupo demais com assuntos domésticos...

- Oh. Não me lembro do dia em que casamos, Shion. Acho que sou um péssimo marido.

Shion ouviu Nezumi sufocar uma risada após dizer isso, e quase cedeu ao ímpeto de atirar o travesseiro na cara do outro.

- Ei! Estou falando sério!

- Certo, certo. _Você_ está falando sério. Mas Inukashi não estava. Esqueça isso.

A verdade é que Nezumi não queria Shion se preocupando com algo tão... trivial. Ele conhecia Shion muito bem. Sabia que ele não tiraria aquilo da mente até mudar a situação. E Nezumi não queria que a situação mudasse. Odiava admitir, mas era bom saber que alguém o esperava em casa. Que alguém se importava o suficiente para fazer o jantar. Não queria perder tudo aquilo.

-...Nezumi.

- Humm?

-...E se eu realmente estiver sendo ridículo? Talvez Inukashi tenha razão.

Nezumi puxou Shion para perto de si.

- Apenas esqueça isso e durma.

-...Não sei se consigo dormir desse jeito. Você está me apertando.

- Pare de reclamar.

Para a surpresa de Nezumi, Shion virou-se rapidamente entre os seus braços, e Nezumi só teve tempo de ver um lampejo de cabelos brancos antes de sentir um par de braços apertá-lo na altura do tórax.

- Ei, o que diabos está fazendo? Não é assim que se mata alguém.

- Vingança. - resmungou Shion em tom pouco convincente.

-...Você é mesmo um péssimo ator.

* * *

><p><strong>Minha primeira fanfic de No. 6, bastante nonsense. Me desculpem por isso, está tarde da noite, meus músculos doem e meu cérebro clama por descanso, então... D: Só meu amor desesperado por essa série me fez ter força para escrever isso até o fim.<strong>

**Algumas coisinhas relevantes:**  
><strong>- Optei por usar o nome Inukashi em vez de Guarda-Cães para não destoar do resto da fic, já que também estou usando Nezumi em vez da tradução literal (Rato). Também porque estou acostumada com os nomes utilizados na novel original de No. 6, onde os tradutores adotam os nomes japoneses em vez da tradução.<strong>  
><strong>- Ficou sem sentido, eu sei. Uma confusão generalizada. Se me der vergonha depois eu apago essa fic. LOL<strong>  
><strong>- Minha primeira fic shounen-ai, yaaaay! Se bem que não tem nada de muito amor nessa fic. D:<strong>  
><strong>- A ideia do Nezumi e do Shion dividirem a cama (ui) não é minha, nas novels fica implícito que eles dormem na mesma cama (o Shion reclama que o Nezumi o chuta enquanto dorme LOL). Boas ideias precisam ser aproveitadas. q<strong>  
><strong>- Inukashi só aparece mesmo porque eu adoro ela e quis enfiá-la na fic de alguma forma, e deu nisso. Ficou mais sem noção ainda. Q<strong>  
><strong>- O título é um trecho da cena I do ato IV de Macbeth, no qual as bruxas fazem a sopa que o Nezumi menciona no anime. Eu não tinha ideia melhor de título, me chutem. q<br>- Se eu criar coragem, posto uma versão em inglês. Ou não. rs  
><strong>

**Sejam suaves comigo nos reviews ;;**


End file.
